One Piece: Shadow of the Night
by MagicMaster3
Summary: Tao Luffy never wanted to be born the way his ninja mother Kin made him. Being born before the two year timeskip, having the ability to age faster than any human, Tao searches the seas for his nineteen year old father. Tao meets friends, gains new skills, and learns more and more about himself along the way. This is my first One Piece fanfiction, so please be nice when reviewing.


I'll be honest, I do write stories on pieces of paper, but I've never had the gull to post them online. I only use periods and comma's. The person who introduced this to me is 4fireking, I'm not allowed to say his real name, and I'm thankful of him. And if you would like to send plots of different stories, please send me a private message, or PM as you call it. Please bear with me.

Dash

Pirates!

In all of the North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue, pirates roamed everywhere! Pirates were ruthless, ravenous, blood thirsty crooks! If a person ever ran into a pirate, he'd surely be sent to the gallows.

There however was also good pirates in this era. One pirate crew in particular that displayed kindness, benevolence to all those they come across were the Straw Hat Pirates. All nine of these pirates consisted of Satan-Sama Brook, Cyborg Franky, Miss All Sunday Nico Robin, Cotton Candy Lover Tony Tony Chopper, Black-Leg Sanji, Sogeking, Cat Burgler Nami, Pirate Hunter Zoro, and their infamous captain Strawhat Luffy.

There were hard times in the seas when the group entered through the Red Line and Luffy was destined to become King of the Pirates!

Dash!

Meanwhile, in an island not too far from the Red Line, a woman wearing a Kunoichi ninja garb was watching Luffy's ship the Thousand Sunny sail through the Red Line. While watching, she held up her two rusty blade kusarigama's as she thought about whether or not she'd assassinate the Straw Hat pirates when they were distracted.

" Still up to your old tricks I see, Kin," an old man said behind the ninja assassin Kin.

Kin turned around and saw the same old wrinkly face of her master Katoanae. Kin threw her kusarigama's away in his presence, bowed, and muttered something under her breath.

" Forgive me, honorable senex, I've failed to follow through with your orders—"

" Enough, child. Now is not the time to feel sorry for ourselves. There's much work to be done."

" As you wish, sir."

The young female kunoichi Kin loved her master, liked would be a better term, but she was daunted being around him. Her master was known as the legendary Knock Master. Alone he mastered every art of Rokushiki, had a great power with Haku, and even learned to overcome drowning when he ate a Devil Fruit.

Nobody was greater than Katoanae in Kin's eyes!

" That Strawhat Luffy, he's strong, right?"

" Huh? Why would you be asking me that, master—"

" I didn't finish, Kin. You admit that Strawhat Luffy is strong, honorable, and he's pure of heart. Granted, his wisdom is below anyone in our villages expectations. But you, Kin, the smartest girl in our village, you can pass genes of wisdom on him. "

" M-my g-genes? What are you doing mentioning his genes, sir?"

" Ya know. That heredity that's passed on from one parent to an offspring. I want you with your wisdom to pass it off to your son."

" M-my son? B-but I have no son, master."

" At least not yet you don't. Like I was saying, that Strawhat Luffy is a very strong warrior at heart. He could be a very important asset to our village. Kin…" Katoane's bony fingers squeezed Kin's right shoulder. She felt confused, shocked as she was undergoing much turmoil. " I need you to bear the child of Strawhat Luffy."

Kin wanted to tell her senex " What the f***"! But as she needed to present yourself as a lady too her senex, all she did was stare into his beady eyes and breath from her mouth. She was scared! Scared of what her senex was telling her, scared of bearing a child from a man she hardly knew, and scared she would grow up to hate her own child; her own flesh and blood.

" B-bear his…c-child?"

" Yes. I'm not asking anything big from you. I merely wish that you steal his X and Y chromosomes. With your Devil Fruit, you can impregnate yourself without having to go through the dregs of mating. Besides, you know what I'm asking of you, right, Kin?"

" Y-yes."

" Good. Because when we have the child of Strawhat Luffy…" Katoane pulled out a small doll. Viciously, Katoane smiled and pulled on both sides of his doll. "" A few years from now our villages economy shall grow and we will build an empire carrying out that pirates' legacy. Haha." Without any remorse, any feelings whatsoever, Katoane ripped the small doll in half with his bare hands!

Katoane had gone mad with power and Kin turned into a beautiful butterfly starting the first phase of their plan!

You have to adapt well. Every month will be like a year to him.

You need to extract the X and Y chromosomes from Straw Hat Luffy's anus.

One pirate in particular were squandering a village! They were loading their ships with stolen boxes, holding dozens of weaponless villager's hostage, and the pirate captain held his revolver at their faces! With one click of his gun, he could easily shot them in their heads.

" Make a move and I'll blow your fuckin' brains out!" The captain shouted. His fingers twitched on the trigger.

" Everything's loaded up, captain," one of the pirates' crewmates said after loading their shipments on their ship. " What should we do with the hostages now, sir?"

" What do you think?" The captain pulled on his trigger and pointed his bullet at the nearest hostages, male, forehead! " I'm going to end our little hostage infestation. I'm going to count to three and our little problem will be over-"

" I wouldn't be so happy if I were you just yet."

Both pirates turned their heads to where the sound was coming from. And in their eyes the person who was behind them was a bozo. Just like a bozo he wore brown robes, had cream colored skin, and long straw hair in a ponytail, and maroon blue eyes. The man ignored the pirates eyes that were

" People like you are like a broken record," the pirate captain said nonchalantly pointing his gun at the bounty hunter.


End file.
